Hacked
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: Brobot is hacked and set on Battle mode during a routine check up at the Strider residence. Will everyone get out safely?   Sawtooth/Squarewave.
1. Chapter 1

It was a routine thing. Every year all of the bots would be brought back to Strider's house for a little checkup to make sure everything was still working fine. Sebastian was the first to arrive followed by Brobot. Sawtooth had yet to arrive, and Dirk knew he wouldn't be there for a little bit. It was just as long as it was within the week, the updates would be fine to be installed.

Squarewave, being the only one that lived there, always enjoyed it because he got to see everyone again.

Dirk hadn't counted on someone to hack into one of the mainframes and mess everything up, and he was fixing things as fast as he could, but the hacker had been able to switch one of the settings on Brobot to battle mode.

Now everything the robot saw was a potential enemy and seeing that his settings were on the highest level, it posed quite the problem.

Dirk had Squarewave take Sebastian into another part of the house while he ran to get his controls. The human locked himself inside of the electronics room and quickly got to work on finding the remote.

Brobot attempted breaking into the room, and found when he couldn't he would just try to find the other opponents. The orange lenses on his face analyzed the small indentations on the soft carpet and followed them to a closed door. If he could smirk, he definitely would have.

Squarewave on the other hand was holding Sebastian close to him. Sure, the rabbit was built for strife types of situations, but they both knew that he wasn't a match for Brobot.

The rapper-bot's optics dimmed when the sound of the door opening drifted through the closet door. He quietly shifted so that the clothes were in front of him and Seb and waited, a hundred different scenarios playing through his processor.

The closet door slid open slowly and they could only stay as still as they could.

Brobot saw them. But he didn't do anything about it. He simply closed the door again and turned and walked out of the room. He looked down both ends of the hallway and chose his hiding spot. When they came out of the room, He would be waiting.

Squarewave was more than confused. He could have sworn that the other had seen them. He pushed the clothes away and opened the door. He held Seb and went over to the window. The little rabbit could run and get Sawtooth, and if not, at least he would be safe from this.

He pushed Sebastian gently out the window and watched as the little rabbit automatically ran off in a direction he could only hope was the right one.

Squarewave looked back to the open door. The light of the hallway shined through, into the dark room.

SW: HEY DUDE, I KNOW IM SUPPOSED TO BE ALL CALM AS SHIT AND ALL.

SW: BUT BROBOT IS OUT IN THE FUCKING HALL

SW: IS THERE ANYONE WE CAN CALL?

TT: Not unless Ghostbusters does robots.

TT: I'm working on it.

SW: ALL RIGHT MAN, SEB IS SAFE

SW: BUT YOU AND I ARE… UH… UNSAFE.

TT: Seriously man? That's the same word.

Squarewave took that as a "don't bug me I'm trying to make us not unsafe" And came back to the reality of the room. He looked around and found a baseball bat.

Sure it wouldn't fend off the other for too long, heck he was sure it wouldn't work at all, but it was at least one more thing he had to account for.

So keeping this in his memory bank, Squarewave started towards the hallway. He peeked out and looked both ways before slowly creeping into the hallway, he had the baseball bat ready and his optics were shining at their brightest. He kept his back against the wall and kept looking everywhere.

Meanwhile Brobot just watched from the shadows of his hiding place, intently watching the rapper-bot. He crouched silently and let his lenses rescan the area one more time before jumping towards the other robot, sword ready to strike.

The other bot heard a squeak from the carpet and, without thinking, swung around in a full arc. His arms jerked, signaling that they hit something and he watched as the robot crashed into the wall. Squarewave stared for a millisecond before running down the hall.

Brobot's lens cracked and flickered before it became illuminated once more. He got up from the floor and walked slowly after the other bot, more serious than he started out.

Squarewave didn't really have anywhere to run. The house was only so big and Brobot could for sure cover more space than he could. He was stuck, armed only with a baseball bat against a sword, with words against fighting abilities.

He was currently in the kitchen and took notice of the heavy and angry footsteps down the hall getting closer. Squarewave stood with his back to the sink and baseball bat at the ready. He was scared.

Brobot turned into the kitchen and stood there. His glasses cracked on one side made him look that much sinister.

The rapper-bot stared back at his, what used to be friend as he slowly advanced. He raised the bat again, going to try to land another hit, but it was caught in midair by Brobot.

He yanked the bat out of Squarewave's hand and threw it off to the side. He was right in front of him just watching intently.

The tension built up and was suddenly torn down when Brobot punched through the plating on Squarewave's chest.

The blow knocked the smaller robot to slide to the ground and he was only allowed a slight second of shock before he started tearing through the inner plating. Squarewave struggled, trying to push off the other to keep him from tearing through to his circuitry, but to no avail.

Brobot kept tearing through the metal cover, pinning the flailing limbs with his one arm while the other finally broke through the final seal.

Squarewave froze. He looked back to the orange lenses begging to be let go, but they stayed trained on his wires and motherboard.

An auto-tuned scream pierced the air of the house as Brobot plunged his hand into the mess of wires.

He pulled out the handful he had and went in for another, ignoring the screams of pain echoing around the kitchen.

Squarewave was in the most intense pain that he had ever felt. He would much rather be doused in sticky orange liquid for two days straight that be experiencing what he was right now. Every single plug being pulled forcefully and the fact the electricity was still actively traveling was making it even worse. Another painful tug and he couldn't see.

His optics went offline. But he could still feel all of the sparks and tugging at his wires. Then the tugging stopped, only the sparks and waves of electricity still looking for places to go but finding none.

He could hear Brobot fighting with another being just in the other room when suddenly it all stopped. He couldn't move aside from one arm and didn't know whether to be scared or relieved.

Squarewave was being gingerly picked up and he squeaked when another spark landed where it shouldn't have. The movement stopped and he felt a brush of a metal hand drift over his optics.

_Sawtooth_

The other bot had made it, Squarewave lifted his one arm and placed it on what he hoped was the side of his face, "Hi Saw." He got out quietly.

"Shit Wave, …where is he?"

"'Tronics room."

Squarewave felt himself get laid back down and a slight rush of air passed over him. He grunted when another spark flew out. And then he felt a soft hand starting to repair all of his insides.

He felt his head lifted and settled on a, what felt like, lap. He let out a contented hum and raised his arm up slightly, searching. Another set of metal fingers intertwined with his and brought it back down.

His optics came back online and the first thing he saw was the other robot's face staring down at him, "…Nice to see you."

Sawtooth brought his other hand up and pat his forehead, "Yeah…. You too." He shook his head slightly at the pun.

Dirk continued to reconnect wires and repairing the ripped interface in quiet. He knew it was going to take a while but all of his robots were like family to him. He created them and they were his friends.

Fortunately he was able to shut down Brobot and fix the code, but of course it was a little bit too late. For now the robot was powered down in the other room, and all the others in the kitchen.

Sebastian had been able to find Sawtooth and get him over here, and he was the one who found Brobot ripping apart Squarewave's insides.

Of course the taller robot reacted the way he did. After all they had an interesting little relationship going on.

Dirk finally completed the last circuit and closed the new front chest plate that he had as a spare. He glanced up at the two bots and sighed, "I'm going to have to create a new protective firewall for you guys." He said more to himself.

Sawtooth helped the smaller bot stand and debated on letting him walk to the recharge bed by himself but ended up going against it.

He picked up Squarewave and carried him, cradling him to his chest plate. He knew that the small robot was more than happy about the fact that he was being held. He laid down with the other on the bed and started buzzing lightly.

The smaller robot relaxed and started letting himself power down, "See ya tomorrow Saw."

Sawtooth squeezed the other gently and started powering down as well, "For sure lil bot." He replied just as quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

When Squarewave turned on the next day he felt the familiar systems check going through its routine. As he sat there he gazed around slowly, not to mess with the reboot process. he realized that he was sitting in Sawtooth's lap and that the other was still offline.

The process completed itself and he knew that he was able to move around but he really didn't want to. It had been a while since he had seen Sawtooth and (even if the other was asleep) he wanted to spend time with him.

Square idly went through his memory banks and brought up the night before. He remembered about Brobot and what had happened. The little bot shivered and shifted so that his gaze was on the recharge bed. He supposed that he should probably go and see the other bot.

Squarewave looked up at Sawtooth and untangled his arms from around him. He stepped off of the berth and quietly padded over to door and out into the hallway. He glanced around looking in the kitchen first to see if he was still on the floor and tilted his head when Brobot wasn't there.

He turned around and jumped back when he was met with the orange glasses. Squarewave fell onto his backside and kept staring up at the other, afraid that he still had the faulty coding.

Brobot knelt down in front of the him and held his hand out to the other.

Squarewave stared for a bit but eventually took the hand to be helped up, "Thanks." At the other's nod he went on to say, "It's alright. About last night that is." He stood there a slight bit awkward and started to shift his feet on the floor.

It was always weird hanging with the mute robot, simply because he couldn't speak. Squarewave didn't register that his hands had mostly stayed in front of his chest plate fiddling with the new piece.

Brobot had been staring at that mostly. He had all of the memory from what had happened. He reached forward and placed his hand on the plate.

Squarewave froze. His optics stared at the hand and then looked up at the other's face. He was completely still, not really knowing what was going to happen, and really hoping that the other was alright now.

Without much of a warning Brobot tugged the other forward to hug him. He felt horrible about doing that to his friend, and only really hoped that he wouldn't be forced to go through that again.

"The fuck's going on here."

Squarewave looked over to see Sawtooth standing in a threatening manner, "It's okay Saw!"

"Like hell, he almost shut you down for good last night." Sawtooth was seething. Squarewave had never seen him that angry.

Brobot released his hold on the other robot and turned towards the other rapper bot. He had his head tilted slightly downwards and was glaring at Sawtooth.

The bigger brobot wouldn't have any of it. He stepped forward and loomed over the battle robot, while Brobot's hand hovered over the hilt of his sword.

"You two need to stop it!" Squarewave stood between them, his hands pushing at their stomach plates. The last thing that he needed was to have both of them fighting each other to the death. He took a little bit of pride in that they both listened to him and stepped back from each other. But he knew he wouldn't be able to actually have done something if they really wanted to fight.

The room was silent for a bit before a low buzzing sounded from Sawtooth. Was he growling at Brobot? Squarewave turned towards him and placed his hands on his hips. The buzzing stopped and the other turned to leave.

The younger bot watched him go and shook his head. He felt a slight tingle and turned around to stare. Brobot had just spark kissed the back of his head. The battle robot gave him another hug and left through the other doorway.

Squarewave rubbed his head and left to find Sawtooth. He could tell that Brobot was insanely sorry for what he did. But he also knew that the taller bot wouldn't forgive so easily.

He wasn't all that surprised to find Saw waiting just out of sight, he was pretty sure that he wouldn't leave him out of his sight for a while. Sawtooth had knelt down in front of Squarewave and hugged him to his chest plate, "…I don't want you near him."

Squarewave punched the other, but didn't break from the hug, "He's my friend. I'm not going to leave him like that." There was a what would be sigh and the hug tightened again.

"…I know."


End file.
